Voices that Call
by ChaoticCommander
Summary: (Humans as a Tribe AU.) They'd faded into legends over time, and maybe they were better left forgotten. But, as all good things do, their time of secrecy came to an end. And they were hunted.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I know this is not a regular update on my usual story, but I came up with this idea this morning and I wanted to share it as quickly as possible. Granted I probably will not be expanding on this unless it's really demanded that I do so, and that this is pretty short compared to my average chapter lengths, but hey like I said earlier. Wanted to share ASAP. **

**Sharing so soon means I wrote this in about three hours and it's really unbeta'd so if you find any mistakes feel free to tell to me fix them. Also keep in mind that my auto correct is a jerk, so words probably got rearranged even after I fixed them again. **

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**Voices that Call**

The night air was hot, though it felt cool on his tough, red skin. Then again, most things weren't considered even vaguely warm to the Under-World king, save for the blazing fire in his veins or the magma that heated the Under-World's domain from underneath the rock. Still, the already heated and dry air was perfect for his raid tonight. It was almost as if the Cothica had decided to give him a rare blessing, a sign that he was doing right. Pupil less eyes bored out into the thick black of the night, scanning over the targeted valley that housed a recognizable dome shaped barrier that shifted and swirled with cryptic energy.

A wry smile -if such a malicious face was ever allowed the gesture- split his features and Chaor's tail swished in anticipation. The energy, as well as those projecting it, would be his property after tonight.

Without much more thought, he turned around and trod the small stripe of earth which led back to his designated outpost. Stones and loose gravel crunched under his heavy footsteps back to the small camping post his troops had set up and gathered in. The path was short, and it eventually led to a small ring of tents on a barren hill crest surrounded by briars and thorns on three sides. These small obstacles were nothing for the towering Lagarzei, however, and he walked unhindered to the area where most of the soldiers were already waiting for his return and their orders.

Some were talking excitedly in hushed whispers in the moonless night, planning or sharing their intents with what spoils they could gain from the impending mission. All went silent as their leader came into view, each training their eyes on his hulking form.

After a small pause, Chaor addressed the ever-so-ready crowd in his growling bass. "You all know what you have to do. Their barrier can keep us out, but not our fire. As soon as we get close enough, start to raze the valley and force them out. When they do, catch as many as you can. Anything weak will be put up for sale and profit, the rest," he paused with a smirk. "The rest you can do what you see fit with." Murmurs of cruel joy spread around the group, a few already imagining what they were going to do when they got the chance.

The red beast grinned malevolently as he turned his head in the direction of their target. 'They won't suspect a thing,' he thought with a savage gleam in his eyes.

* * *

The Under-Worlders managed to creep through the dried grasses of the valley easily enough. Sure, some idiot or another would sometimes make too much noise, but one seething glare from a superior officer or Chaor himself was enough to ensure they didn't so much as breathe loudly. Yard by yard they approached, excitement and adrenaline pumping in their veins as their heartbeats slowly rose with their eagerness.

This was such a rare opportunity if there ever was one. It wasn't everyday that any Tribe came across the nomadic Humans and their shielded cities. The ever elusive race was so well hidden throughout Perim that many had written their existence off as a myth for more solens than one could fathom.

At least, until a group of Mipedians had found a dome settled in the farthest, most removed reaches of one of the great deserts.

They attacked the settlement mercilessly and found out some quite peculiar details.

First, while the shields around the cities could keep out Creatures, they could not protect against attacks that had turned into natural disasters. That discovery had been made after a sandstorm had accidentally transpired from too many wind-type assaults being used at once. While the attacks themselves did not carry through the barrier, the effects had. It was then much easier for the siege to lay waste to the people inside the walls, and it took hours for the Humans to fall to their knees.

Second was that the race was incapable of using such powers and attacks as Creatures could. No, instead they had an even greater power.

Their greatest weapons were their voices, and after having been forced out of their homes and into the trap of the Mipedian garrison, they used it readily. In mere seconds most of the lizard people were dead or close to it.

From all accounts of the survivors of the sudden retaliation, it was as if they were speaking the language of the mighty Cothica itself.

Needless to say, this information had started a wave of action throughout the rest of the Tribes. They each wanted this power -well, most did. It seemed that the Over-Worlders were still on their belief that these Humans should be allies and not tools- for their own and most pursued it with fervor. If they could amass enough of these people and train them to fear their captors, they could easily manipulate them into a powerful army -or even many powerful strike squads- to be used to reign over the others.

Or, even more of a prize, they could find out the location of the godly force they seemed to be so intertwined with and then claim power over all of Perim.

Indeed this was a beautiful risk to take, and that was why Chaor took it. The reward was simply too great for him to pass up, and he'd sooner rot in an Over-World prison for his remaining life than let this perfect chance be wasted or worse -taken by another Tribe.

Within the next few minutes, everyone had taken their positions around the perimeter of the dome. They could see the city inside, asleep and small. It was probably a short term settlement, and all of the houses were made of clay and dried thatch because of the lack of timber in the area. The light of the arcane energies surrounding and protecting the houses bathed the dry fields in a bloody red light. Chaor's face contorted into a pleased grin at another coincidence.

He raised a hands, concentrating until his fire affinity heated the air around his arms to its flash point, igniting into a blazing, hungry flame. His soldiers followed suit, and when the destructive glow from their fires mixed with the eerie light, the result was a savagely beautiful color.

Another perfect moment.

The Lagarzei then blasted the ground around the barrier, letting the stalks of grass catch and turn into kindling before a greedy inferno started to spread along in the valley. More copied his actions, adding their own power to the wildfire as it quickly consumed more of the field and crept towards the houses before overtaking the first few.

Then they emerged.

Chaor hadn't seen Humans before, and most of the Mipedians had said they were small, but he hadn't expected them to be like this. Cowering from the encroaching fires, they were thin and unarmed. Harmless. Weak. Most were lightly skinned but some were the colors of the earth, and they had manes of various different colors. They ran, most were slower than any Creature, shrieking and in their petrified eyes was the most concentrated, unadulterated fear that the red king had ever witnessed.

It was amusing to think that these little beings could be anything but dangerous.

When the first few breached the shield -which was capturing and keeping the flames inside- they unwittingly began heading towards the awaiting ring of Under-Worlders.

The warriors waited until the enough were close, then they sprang from their hiding places, using nets or paralyzingly battle gear to stun and herd the Humans. They were surprised at the sudden spring of the Creatures, most too overwhelmed to know what to do.

And then there was the single most bone chilling sound that the Lord of the Under-World had ever witnessed, and everyone fell silent.

A powerful blast of air unleashed a cacophonous sound wave, extinguishing the roaring blaze and completely shattering the red shield. It knocked everyone -Human or Creature- to the ground, including the crimson behemoth.

His head ringing, Chaor forced himself up and lashed his tail in annoyance at-

Oh.

You had to be kidding him.

Staring defiantly at him was the smallest, palest thing he had ever seen. It had to have been a child, but even by Human standards it must have been small for its age. Yet there it was, standing tall and proud, skin lit up by rising embers while the same color danced in his glaring eyes. Its mane was the color of flame too, contrasted by the dark colored tunic it wore -which came to its knees even with a rope belt- and the dark green under sleeves and pants.

Chaor suddenly bellowed with laughter. "Whelp," he taunted. "You're either too stupid to know better or too bold to care," he announced as he steeped towards the child, who didn't seem afraid at all. "But you are either going to-"

Another blast of air erupted and sent the red Creature reeling, but it did not come from the child. No, it came from another Human who seemed to appear suddenly next to the youngling, wearing a long, dark robe with red embellishments and a metallic mask that shimmered in the fading embers' light.

With a roar, the Under-World leader threw an attack of his own, his palms channeling the energy until it burst forth as a stream of lava. His blood boiled with rage, no one made a fool out of him, especially not in front of his warriors. To do that was a death sentence, one he would no doubt carry out on the masked Human and the child.

Or so he would have thought until they vanished before his eyes. Screams of alarm and anger from his soldiers told him that their catches had disappeared as well.

Chaor ground his fangs together before loosing a frustrated flood of fire. He growled and turned back to his warriors, all of whom looked afraid at the display.

"We find them," he snapped. "And next time, we kill them. We kill them all."


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrighty, so I guess I am going to elaborate on this little idea of mine. People seem to like it, so that's reason enough. I don't think I'm going to make this as detailed or in depth as Transcending Perim because, well, TP is really plot heavy and wordy, and some people have a hard time reading all of that. I figure this will just be for the sake of enjoyment.**

**Finished this chapter pretty quickly, unbeta'd once again, so the same rules of my stupid grammar apply.**

**I'm also working on chapter three, so be prepared for some laughs after this chapter.**

**Enjoy! **

**-Chaos**

* * *

It only took days for the news of the Under-World's failed raid to spread. They were openly mocked by the Danians, who were of the opinion that they'd be the best equipped to entrap the Humans because of the unified mind of the Hive; the Mipedians only shared morose looks and baleful stories, all woven with the underlying theme of 'we told you so'; the Over-Worlders, surprisingly, cared the least. Sure, they made many jokes and pointed out the shortcomings of their rival Tribe when it was convenient or funny but most went about their business unperturbed by the whole issue as if it held no interest to them whatsoever.

They, unlike the other Tribes, found no point in searching for the Humans. It was obvious that they just wanted to be left alone, at peace and content with themselves and their way of life. If they'd survived eons without disturbance before, then why should they have to begin doing so now? They'd never had quarrel with the four nations, neither taking side nor part in any of the countless battles recorded in Perim's history -well, the part that was known by the scholars anyway- so there was no reason to seek them and antagonize them. It would just subtract time from everyone's day that could have been used more productively.

There was also the Over-World's policy of trying to find balance and peace with the other Tribes, not more conflict. It was almost like they had more in common with the Humans than the other Creatures in this situation.

And then there was the intimidating factor of the mysterious powers that the Humans possessed. If any Creature had that kind of ability at their disposal, then surely they'd have used it for their gain by now and tried to decimate or rule sovereignty over the other Tribes. So the ever pressing question came to the minds of the Muges and scholars: 'why didn't the Humans use this gift to lay waste to them?' Was it a philosophy they had been taught through the ages? Was it something that could be torn away for punishment? Was it simply a matter of their desire to not interfere with the other beings in Perim, to leave alone and be left alone in a mutual, respectful truce? That was the only reason any of the Over-World's higher positioned Creatures gave any mind to their strange neighbors.

The bulk of the nation was more curious about practical interaction with the Humans, like trading and export. Many of the shop keepers and merchants wondered if the were any sort of rarities that could be swapped between the peoples while craftsmen and those with farms were more focused on the notion of new methods of creating goods or raising crops.

The other Tribes, especially the Under-World, thought they were stupid to not pursue the power, but if it meant less competition for them, it was alright in the end. The Mipedians were wary and wanted nothing to do with the hidden race at all, while a few of them wanted revenge for their fallen soldiers. The Danians had no opinion on the position the Over-World took on the matter, too engrossed with their own ways of life and machinations.

Indeed, everyone had too different a perspective on the issue of the Humans.

And really, Maxxor wished that they hadn't been discovered. He vocalized the complaint often enough to Intress and Najarin after meetings with other members of one committee or another, it was all anyone talked about. "We should try finding them, if only for our people's benefit" was the main drive behind many of the arguments, but when asked what benefit specifically, the discussion fell silent.

Honestly, there was no escaping this novelty was there?

The Over-World leader had just about enough of the strange predicament entirely. It was like a nagging child, one that kept coming back and whining for something they could not have or asking about something they could not properly understand. It was an annoyance that far out weighed any supposed benefit as far as he was concerned. Yet more and more of the people began to ask why squads weren't being sent out to go and find the reclusive Tribe.

This, however, came to an end one day. In one of the many council rooms of the Over-World's palace sat the king, his advisors, and a bureau overseeing something that the king was tired to remember. He hadn't gotten much sleep even before this whole mess, and now there was another thing to keep him up all night. So when someone asked again why 'he wasn't taking initiative for the better of the people' he was about to retort -either with an attack or words, both seemed fine to him at that point. Surprisingly, Najarin, of all Creatures present, beat him to the answer.

"What if they want nothing to do with us?!" He shouted in a sagacious voice. "If they'd wanted anything to do with our people or the others then they would have by now! There was ample opportunity for them to reveal their civilizations to us and interact, but they haven't!" He glared around the room. "In all of my life, I have seen Humans but four times. All were chance occasions, and all times they fled from me upon noticing my presence. They are cautious, not cowardly, and if you want to know why I think they are hiding, it is precisely this!" He slammed his staff's end on the floor for emphasis.

No one spoke, all frozen in place.

"I believe they are trying to protect themselves from us, and their sudden escape from the raid only bolsters my stance on the matter. Now, if you'd all put this petty desire aside so that we could accomplish real work, I'm sure it would be greatly appreciated."


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really surprised at how much you guys seem to like this little AU, and that I seem to be making a chapter a day for it. It's almost like this thing demands to be written...hmmmm.**

**Well, all strangeness aside, here's chapter three with the same comments about my stupid spellcheck.**

**Another note, I hate how little is known about the CodeMasters, so I kinda played it by ear on this. And this wasn't as funny as the first draft of the chapter, I realized it'd contradict something if I kept it that way, so I had to switch it up.**

**Anyways, here you go! Enjoy!**

**_-Speaking_**

**_-_**_Normal Human speech_

_**edit: put in some more description and fixed some mistakes**_

* * *

Fear reigned in the Dromes. The Humans were scared about the sudden advances and attacks on their homes, but who wouldn't be? They'd done nothing to wrong their neighbors, so why would there be any reason for them to be hunted? The masked leaders of the settlements all worried about their people. What if they were caught unprepared and were slaughtered by these Creatures? What if they took away their citizens and used them as slaves?

What if they took the children?

What if they killed them?

There were too many doubts, too many dreadful possibilities and futures that might be. The masked leaders of each Drome, known as the Masters to the masses, spoke words into the breeze to carry their conversation to the others. They had much to discuss and no time to waste. Their people were under a threat unlike anything they'd faced before. This persecution was unprecedented, how were they to respond?

Once the formalities of greeting were over, their voices swirled in the winds.

_**"Imthor, Tirasis, how are your survivors?"**_ The stable bass of Oron thrummed in the air.

_**"As best as can be expected,"**_ Tirasis' soft spoken tenor answered with a slight tremble. _**"The smoke of the night choked many. We tried to save everyone, but almost fifty were killed."**_

_**"At least yours could transport themselves away," **_Imthor's even baritone responded. _**"We had to fight back, and it wasn't until those monsters fled that we could tend to our wounded. But...by that time...most were already gone."**_ It was almost certain that the black and gold Master would have started mourning if allowed, so another spoke up.

_**"Have these beasts no compassion?"**_ Chirrul's youthful tone wavered in the zephyrs carrying it. "_**We have done nothing to them, done them no wrong! Why are they attacking?"**_

**_"Peace, Chirrul,"_** Oron stated calmly. **_"We cannot change what has happened, but we must act now in order to sway the future. The question is what we should do."_**

_**"Isn't it obvious?"**_ Hotekk's sneering voice carried an obvious bloodlust. **_"We break those savages! We drown them in their own blood for what they have done! We should have rightfully destroyed them eras ago, when their breed was still young and fragile! We could have prevented this long before it began and saved our world from their wars!"_**

**_"And how would they answer to that?!"_** Amzen retorted with a bite, **_"blood calls for blood, but how soon until we all drown in the deluge?!"_**

**_"Enough!"_** Oron's bellow was translated into thunder, a sound that was heard across the winds as if the sky itself was suddenly torn open. From across the large distance between the Masters and their designated Speaking points, a storm was visibly brewing on the horizon. **_"We will not go to war, you would only endanger more and give them reason to hunt us!"_**

**_"They are already hunting us!"_** Hotekk's reply snapped like lightning. **_"We would just be keeping ourselves fr-"_**

**_"Silence! You will not argue with me, not when so many of our people are in jeopardy!" _**

There was no answer, only a designated sigh in the air that burned hot with anger. The brooding clouds still hung thick in the air, showing that thoughts were still clouded with rage.

**_"Now, Crellan, you've yet to speak. What are you thinking?"_**

**_"...before our Dromes, we had another sanctum, correct?"_** The gentle sound soothed the tension out of the sky, making the thunderheads start to dissipate.

_**"The Beta sanctuary?"**_ The youngest asked, Chirrul's inquiry making him seem even more nervous.

_**"Before even before that. I think it's time we returned to our first home."**_

**_"How can one place house that many people?"_** Amzen questioned, "**_it doesn't make sense."_**

**_"No, it can,"_** there was a hint of a smile in Crellan's tone.

**_"And how are you sure?"_** The eldest had picked up on his friend's underlying happiness.

_**"I know because my people have been in it for decades."**_

**_"You found it and you didn't tell us?"_** Imthor seemed unsure of whether he should have been enraged or incredulous, but he we leaning towards the former.

**_"I tried, but it did not seem to be much of a matter when we all have to govern and guide our homesteads."_**

**_"And you are sure about this? Opening your house to the rest of us?"_** Tirasis though aloud.

**_"Brothers, I would have no qualms with it. There was a time when the Seven were together before, and we are better united than separate._**" Crellan's smooth whispers eased the others' worries greatly.

Except for one.

**_"No! I will not cower or bend before these monsters! They deserve no mercy and our people will have their justice!"_** Hotekk growled and a thunderstorm began brewing once more.

**_"I'm not saying that we will be cowering here, just safer."_**

That made the war-mongering Master pause. **_"What do you mean?"_**

**_"How many of your people are Speak?"_** Crellan answered with his own query.

**_"One, why?"_**

The same was said by the rest of the group, all noting that there was only one who could Speak, and that they were a child.

**_"I believe it is time we started preparing the next generation,"_** the easy voiced Master commented.**_ "Times of strife are not poor to begin their training in if they are to deal with conflict in the future. I have already started with mine, and he does show much promise."_**

* * *

Tom was pretty sure he was going to be dead when he was caught. His feet pelted the ground steadily as he ran from the pack of kids following him, racing along the root marbled earth below. Despite his impending doom, he was not scared. He'd just done what he had though was best when he'd seen all those rotten kids picking on one of his peers. Granted throwing clods of dirt was not the best solution in hindsight, but it had been an excellent idea at the time. And a funny one too.

The worn leather of his black foot guards lost it's grip, causing the gray clad boy to stumble and fall onto the mossy path of the grove within the city. He tried to push himself up, but someone from behind went and sat on him, probably the fat one who'd been having the most trouble chasing him.

_"Get off of me!"_

_"Apologize!"_ An indignant bully shrieked.

_"You were throwing rocks at her!"_

_"You threw dirt at us!"_

_"I didn't make you bleed, did I?!"_

_"Shut up!"_

_"Make me!"_

Three seconds later and he regretted saying that. A sharp hit to the side of ribs said that someone had probably kicked him.

_"Stop!"_ He cried out.

_"Make me,"_ one repeated in a mocking voice.

_"I said __**stop**__!"_

A crackle in the air sounded before a gust suddenly whipped away the other kids. Taking a moment to gawk at the kid on the ground -whom was getting up and brushing dirt off- they all looked terrified before running away frantically.

Tom mentally kicked himself. He wasn't supposed to Speak unless Crellan was around, otherwise people could get hurt.

Oh well, at least he could learn from this, right?

_"Thomas?"_

Oh crap.

_"Uh, hi, Crellan."_

_"Tom I was gone for an hour, how'd you get into trouble this time?"_

_"But, but it wasn't me!"_

_"I've heard that before."_

_"No, I mean it wasn't my fault! They were picking on some girl and I stopped them and then they chased me an-"_

_"Tom."_

The boy hung his head.

_"I know you want to help, but you need to think. I heard them say you threw dirt, you should know better!"_

_"But I just wanted to make them stop." _Blue eyes were watering, but he stood firm and didn't let tears drop. It was so apparent that he'd been doing what he thought was good, and as much as Crellan wanted to praise him for it, he couldn't. Not when the actions weren't the right ones, even if they had the best intent.

_"Tom, just...just think more carefully."_

_"But they weren't thinking! They wouldn't have thought! They would have just kept hurting her!"_

Curse this child's stubbornness. Crellan had to admit defeat to this, they probably would have, and right now, he was sick of arguing. He'd just managed to convince everyone -but maybe not Hotekk- that war wasn't an answer, even if they had to prepare for one. He was a little tired, and he didn't want to have to put up with his apprentice's resolve when he knew he didn't possess the amount of persistent patience required to make it fall. So he did whatever any other smart person would do.

He changed the topic.

_"You know,"_ he began. _"More people are going to be coming here."_

_"Really?"_ Tom's eyes lit up. He liked people. People meant friends, and friends meant fun. Who didn't like fun? Crellan and his mom apparently, but still... "_When?!"_

_"Soon enough,"_ the Master smirked behind his silver mask.

_"Aw, c'mon! Tell me!"_

_"Not today, I'm afraid."_

The boy crossed his arms -the over sized sleeves of his tunic making the gesture hard but he still managed- and tried to pout.

_"That won't work."_ Crellan laughed.

The response was a pick tongue stuck out at him, which only garnered another chuckle. _"Come, let's go home."_


End file.
